OhMy
by I Love Wendys
Summary: Youko and Sei go to the movies one night, expecting a good time...what? Of course it's going to be a good time. As long as nothing bad happens right? ...Right?


Summary: Youko and Sei go to the movies one night, expecting a good time...what? Of course it's going to be a good time. As long as nothing bad happens right? ...Right?

Disclaimer: I dont own this, blah blah blah, it has chicks with chicks blah blah blah

-Youko's Thoughts-

"Oh Yooooou-koo..." a taunting, yet soft voice cooed into the brunette's ear. The owner of the voice snaked her arms around Youko's shoulders and sighed contently as Youko relaxed into the embrace.

"Yes, Sei?" Youko asked, closing her eyes, leaning further into the blonde.

"I was wondering...if you want to go out with me tonight," Sei said, whispering into Youko's ear. The short haired brunette became flushed, feeling Sei's hot breath against her ear and cheek.

"Er...well...like how?"

"What do you mean like how?"

"Like...will it be a date?"

"Only if you want it to be."

"Sei...um..."

A knocking at the door of the meeting room in the Rose Mansion caused Youko to shift uncomfortably. As the two third-years heard the click of the door opening, Sei whispered into Youko's ear.

"I'll pick you up at 8, no if's, and's or but's. Unless the butt is yours that is."

Youko shook her head as Sei jumped off her, and Sachiko, Yumi, and Shimako came into the room.

-You're incorrigible, Satou Sei...I can't believe her. Touching me like that, when at any moment someone could've walked in and gotten the wrong idea. But sometimes I wonder, if it is the wrong idea. Sei is like this with other people, so I shouldn't make anything of it.-

Youko was shaken from her thoughts when a cute monster squeal escaped from Yumi's mouth.

"Ah Yumi-chan, you're so adorable, really," Sei mumbled, nuzzling her cheek against Yumi's. Youko grinned as she saw her petite soeur fume at the way Sei was holding Yumi. Shimako intervened on Sei's behalf and managed to block Sei from her view. Youko chuckled once, but blushed heavily as she saw something no one else did.

Right before Sachiko was about to rip Sei off Yumi, Sei placed a kiss on Yumi's cheek and mouthed: "For you".

No one, thank Maria, saw Youko turn ten shades of crimson. Youko hid behind a stack of papers, pretending to read them. Occasionally however, she would look over them and glance at Sei, who would wink when no one was looking.

-...What am I going to wear?-

(That night at 7:30 p.m, Youko's house)

"I can't believe I actually agreed to this...I mean c'mon. It's SEI. The girl I've known since junior high. The girl who's plagued my mind since the moment she snapped at me...I still can't believe she asked me out tonight. Of course, she didn't really ask me out...just...kind of...suggested it..." sighed Youko, thinking about her past with Sei. Then she began talking out loud to herself again.

"After Shiori, I never thought she'd even look at another person!"

Youko was standing in her bedroom, wearing nothing but a bra and panties. Her clothes were laid out on her bed, several skirts, pants, and blouses strewn around. Youko threw her hands up in frustration and placed her head in her hands.

"Youko-chan! There's someone hear to see you! I'm sending her to your room okay?" Youko's mother's voice rang through the small house.

-Oh...dear...Maria. This...is not happening!-

Youko scrambled to her bed, pulling on a black skirt. She looked quickly through her selection for tops as the sound of footsteps became more and more apparent.

"Yoooooou-ko! Are you in here?" A knock at Youko's bedroom door.

-Damnit all!-

"Uh...yes!" Youko called back. She found a dark blue mid-sleeve, button up dress shirt and quickly put it on, trying to button it up.

"Are you decent?" Sei asked, some concern in her voice.

"NO!" Youko almost screamed.

"Well then, perfect!" Sei said casually, opening the door. Sei was greeted by the site of a disheveled Youko. Her skirt was untidy, and her shirt still very unbuttoned. A lecherous grin plastered itself on the blonde's face, and Youko's entire upper body was tinted red. Youko looked up at Sei and took in what her friend was wearing. A long sleeve white dress shirt, completely opened, revealing a tight black band t-shirt. The blue jeans she wore completed the boyish look. Youko threw a small book at Sei, and made a face when Sei dodged the object.

"I like your choice of bra's. Blood red suits you, Rosa Chinensis. Speaking of roses..."

From behind her back, she pulled out a bouquet of red and yellow roses. Youko gasped. They were beautiful. She took them from Sei and thanked her. Then she realized her shirt was still unbuttoned.

"Seeing as your hands are full...I'll take the liberty."

Youko stood there rigid with the roses in both hands. Sei closed the distance between herself and her friend, and began buttoning her shirt for her. Youko looked on as Sei slowly pushed each button through it's respective opening. When she was done, she look Youko over, and undid the topmost button, then proceeded to fix Youko's skirt.

-Oh dear God. I don't want her to stop touching me like this...-

After what seemed like an eternity, Sei stepped back.

"If I say so myself, I do believe you're my opus, Mizuno Youko. Now then. I know it's not 6 yet, but I figured if we were going to make the 8:15 show, I'd get you at 7:45."

"...You came early?"

"Yes...did you not notice that?"

"No. Now you better apologize!"

"For what Ms. Mizuno?"

"I bet you came early just so you could catch me in my unmentionables!"

"Close but no. Like I said, the movie starts at 6:15. Now then, let's go before your family thinks we're doing something naughty."

Youko glared at Sei, who was laughing rather loudly.

(8:00 p.m, the ticket booth at the local theater)

"2 adults for Transporter 2, 8:15 please."

"I'm sorry ma'am, but we're already sold out. Perhaps you should not have underestimated the drawing power of American movies and gotten your tickets in advance."

-What an ass...-

Underneath her calm exterior, Youko was inwardly boiling. The night was slowly becoming something out of a nightmare. She didn't need this, not now, not with Sei.

"Fine...how about Police Force Max at 8:15?" Youko asked, trying to keep away the venom in each of her words from being noticeable. Sei watched in amusement, waiting to see what would happen.

"The doors have closed. Again, you should've gotten tickets in advance. Well...we have My Heart is For Only You. At 8:20."

-It's 5 minutes later and the doors are open for THAT movie!-

"Fine, 2 adults then."

The employee smirked and put the tickets on the counter.

"That will be 16 dollars please, as they are matinee tickets."

Youko wasn't in the mood to argue, so she put her money on the counter and grabbed the tickets.

"Ma'am, you're a few dollars short." Youko turned around to face the man and was about to say something when Sei decided to step in.

-I swear to...I can't believe this. How horrible...I didn't even realize I didn't have enough money for the movie! I forgot about the cost of matinee tickets...-

"I'd appreciate if you leave my date alone. If you'll excuse us, we have a hot date to go on. I'm sorry you'll never have a girl like this on your arm, but that isn't my problem. Now then, this beautiful lady and I will not pay what was missing, seeing as how your actions and words were less than gentlemen-like to her. If you dispute this, I'll just have a talk with your manager, who happens to be my cousin. Thank you, we'll be sure to enjoy our movie," Sei stated calmly, watching as the boy paled. Sei threw a glare at him as she put her arm around Youko when they walked off.

Youko glanced at Sei, and smiled when she saw Sei wink at her.

After getting some snacks and a drink for Youko, they headed into the theater. According to Sei's watch, the movie would start soon.

"So...tell me. Is the manager really your cousin?" Youko asked, looking at Sei intently.

"Nope. Course not. But damn was it hella funny for that little douche bag to think so."

"...Thank you, Sei."

"Everything for you."

"What?"

As Sei was about to answer, a harsh voice next to them interrupted the conversation.

"The previews are about to start, please be quiet, and refrain from your profanity. My date and I would like to watch this movie in peace," the young woman said, almost growling. Sei looked to her left, and saw the girl and her boyfriend, presumably, looking angrily at herself and Youko. Sticking her tongue out, Sei made a funny face and turned back to look at Youko.

"As I was saying before being so rudely interrupted..."

Sei was unable to finish her sentence when the movie's previews started and a high-pitched scream shook the theater. Youko felt herself become pale, and put her hands up to cover her eyes. Her blonde companion looked at her with a confused face, and grinned when she grabbed Youko's wrists.

"Sei! What the!"

"Scaredy cat, nothing scary is going to show up. Now uncover your eyes or I won't let go."

-That's an offer I'm going to have to accept.-

Youko refused to move her hands and began to giggle as Sei did whatever she could to remove her friend's hands from her eyes.

"Look you lesbos, cut it out or I'll have you thrown out!" the girl next to Sei spoke, jarring the two girls from their fun. Youko felt her eye twitch, and felt a rising hatred of the girl who so brazenly decided to call her a lesbo.

-That's what I am though right? No...I'm just Youko in love with Sei.-

"Look you damn girl, leave me and my date alone, or I'll kick you AND your spineless boyfriend's ass," Sei threatened a look of menace in her eyes.

"Um...honey...I'm going to go get you a soda before the movie starts..." the girl's boyfriend finally said, getting up to leave.

"You should've gotten it earlier! I can't believe you're leaving me here with these two...I'm going with you!"

"Yes, dear..."

Sei was in the middle of pulling her fist back when Youko grabbed her hand and kissed it. The blonde looked at the brunette questioningly and nodded when Youko suggested they move farther down the row. When they sat down, the two saw the couple from earlier heading their way.

"Look, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for earlier and oh...oops."

-Oops? What does she mean by...SHE IS SO DEAD-

When the girl said oops after apologizing, she spilled some of her drink on Youko's shirt.

"Honey why did you do that!" the boy said, pulling his girlfriend away. Youko gaped at Sei, and growled.

"...Cold..."

Sei ushered Youko out of the theater, and they ran to a bathroom.

"Oh my God Youko, I'm so sorry, I swear I'm going to beat that little girl down into the ground I can't believe this..." Sei said with worry in her voice, grabbed as many hand towels as she could, and began drying Youko off.

"It's okay Sei...but now my shirt is completely wet. Can I um...borrow one of your shirts?"

"Sure, which one?"

-I could go for the easy white one...but considering I'm wearing a red bra, and I'm still wet...-

"Your Queen Adreena shirt."

Sei looked at Youko with a glint in her eye, and nodded. She proceeded to take off her dress shirt, then peeled of her black shirt so slow, Youko thought she was going to die.

-Take it off! Just...before I drive myself insane, take it off Sei!-

When Sei finally had taken off her shirt, and was about to be taken by Youko, she pulled it away.

"You are not playing keep away with me right now, Satou!"

"Yep. Now then, try to get it."

The two very topless girls were fighting for the shirt, and Youko was getting tired of fighting over things with Sei. So she took the much needed step to get the shirt. She suddenly stopped her grabbing movements and looked Sei up and down.

-Very, very hot without the shirts. Perfect in fact.-

Grey eyes met brown eyes, and for once, Sei looked completely and utterly lost. Youko stepped close to Sei and let an inch separate the girls' lips. Sei's breath quickened as thin fingers caressed her bare stomach. When Youko saw Sei's eyelids begin to droop, and her lips move a little forward, Youko took the opportunity to take the shirt from Sei's hands.

"Thank you!"

The blonde looked on in complete surprise as she saw Youko pull the shirt on.

"Well. The band shirt looks better on you, I must admit. But that...that was just cruel Youko," Sei grumbled, putting her dress shirt on and buttoning it up.

Youko laughed, grabbing her wet shirt, and Sei's hand, pulling her along out of the bathroom. Sei just smiled, and let herself be taken along by her friend. As they left the bathroom, an elderly lady glanced at the girls' joined hands, and the blushes still on their faces. She shook her head in disgust and walked past the two. Sei saw this and laughed, and pulled Youko into a tight embrace, making sure the elderly lady saw.

"We should go now Sei," Youko said, muffled by Sei's shirt.

-She smells like...cinnamon...-

The two girls finally let go of each other, albeit very reluctantly, and began the walk home. Sei looked at her watch, and saw that is was only 8:45

"What do you want to do Youko? I'm sorry tonight turned out so horrible..but I swear I'll make it up to you!"

"Let's just go to the park, and don't worry about it...it hasn't been all that bad. I did get to see you without your shirt on. That wasn't too bad."

Smirking, Sei put her arm around Youko, and they walked to the park together.

(9:00 p.m, the local park)

The girls walked together into the park, heading towards a large tree. Sei sat up against the trunk of the tree, and patted the ground next to her. The brunette sat down next to Sei and leaned against her friend's shoulder. The grey-eyed girl looked at Youko, and sighed.

"What did you mean earlier Sei?"

"Hm?"

"When you said 'Everything for you'."

"Oh...well, you know how people say, I'd do anything for you?"

"Yes..."

"I'd do everything for you. Anything just means that you'll one thing, whatever the other person wants. Everything means that I'll do just that. Everything you want or need, for you."

"Oh Sei..."

Youko looked into Sei's eyes, seeing an earnest, loving look in the blonde girl's grey eyes. Leaning down, Sei captured Youko's lips with her own.

-So this is what it feels like? It's better than I ever imagined.-

Their lips moved against each other slowly, sensually, staying at a somewhat innocent stage. But that was all they needed. Youko moved onto Sei's lap, never breaking the kiss as Sei put her arms around Youko, and pulled her to her own body as close as possible.

When the kiss finally broke, Youko stared once more into Sei's eyes. They were hazy, and her cheeks were tinted red.

"Yea, this was a date."

End!

A/N: Ahahaha my first completed, decent fanfic! And its for MariMite, isnt that just ducky?Gosh I really like Sei...never thought of pairing her up with Youko til I saw some fics here...but now Im in love with them, bwuahahaha. Sorry for converting the dollars to yen, but Im not a math person...oh well, hope you liked! And if you did...drop me some lurve aka reviews huh:

But since I like this couple so much...whats this! -------v

"I finally figured out what that glint in your eyes is Sei."

"Oh really?"

"It's love. Can you believe it took me that long to realize it, Satou Sei?"

"You're just now figuring that out? It's been what? 3 years now? And I thought you knew me, Satou Youko!"

"Wait, what?"

Sei smiled and motioned for Youko to look at her hand. While the two had been conversing, Se i had slipped a gold band on Youko's ring finger. Youko looked at Sei with tears brimming her brown eyes and nodded, pulling Sei into a tight hug.

"Yes! Everything Sei...everything."

"Hm...everything?"

"Yes every-"

Youko let out a small scream as Sei picked Youko up and carried her into their shared bedroom.

A/N 2: Okay sorry I couldnt help it XD


End file.
